


Day 21

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Poison, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Worried Tony Stark, bad idea, don't accept drinks of strangers, ill peter, laced drink, stranger danger, ummmm......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: The drink was fairly ok. It appeared to be just coke but it had an odd aftertaste which just tasted of green - a bit like a mixture of all the green vegetables you can think of, but subtler. Peter grimaced slightly but continued drinking. It was something to do while he looked, something comforting to do in this massive crowd of people he didn't know.





	Day 21

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!  
Thanks for clicking on my fic!!  
Hope you enjoy!!

21.Laced drink.

Peter sighed as he walked through the bustling crowd. He felt like a walking contradiction and the reason for this was that he both loved being here, and wanted to get out as quickly as he could. Peter had been pretty excited to be invited to one of Tony's parties. It was filled with inventors and scientists from all the major companies and universities and being here was a huge honour. Tony was walking around, introducing Peter to all these important people as his intern. On the other hand though, he wanted to get out of here asap. He had somehow gotten split up from Tony and the crowd was so big and squashed. Peter wasn't claustrophobic, but this crowd was starting to make him feel like he was.

Every time he saw Tony through the crowd, Tony would get dragged off by a new person before he managed to fight his way over. He was starting to get worried that he would never be able to catch up!

"Would you like a drink?" Someone asked from behind Peter. He whirled around, half expecting to see some form of supervillain. There was no supervillain. Just another suit clad adult who looked like they were hinging on the edge of insanity - genius did that to some people. It gave them a wild look in their eyes which could only be classed as madness. It was just how things were.

Peter looked around once again for Tony, he was nowhere to be seen by now. He sighed, "yes please." He might as well drink something while he continued his search.

The man hands him a drink and before Peter could even think to ask him what his name was, what his story was, he had walked away. Peter thought it was weird but just shrugged and moved on, sipping his drink while he pushed through the crowd. He didn't think that Tony knew this many people, never mind invited them to parties.

The drink was fairly ok. It appeared to be just coke but it had an odd aftertaste which just tasted of green - a bit like a mixture of all the green vegetables you can think of, but subtler. Peter grimaced slightly but continued drinking. It was something to do while he looked, something comforting to do in this massive crowd of people he didn't know.

He felt himself smile when he finally found Tony. He was standing alone by the drinks table and Peter quickly hurried over, determined not to lose Tony again. By now he had finished his drink and actually wasn’t feeling all that hot. Actually - that was the problem. He was feeling too hot. It also didn't help that Tony had 3 heads and the room seemed to be spinning. Now, Peter may not have been the smartest person in the room, but he did know that Tony only had one head and this room was not able to spin.

"T'ny" he muttered, closing his eyes tightly and grabbing onto Tony's sleeve, like he was a small child and not the teenager he actually was. "I d'n't f'l w'l." He managed to mutter while his head spin faster and he could feel his lunch protesting. It was going to come up and if Peter didn't get to the toilet soon, it would come up all over Tony.

Peter breathed in deeply as he strengthened his stomach, and then he bolted. He didn't think twice, he knew the compound like the back of his hand, so he just bolted to the nearest toilet and collapsed over its bowl, throwing up everything until only bile remained.

He liked until he was finished and then he breathed until he was puking again. When he was breathing, he collapsed back against the wall and when he was puking he was curled over the toilet, trying not to touch it.

After what felt like a million years, he was done and he collapsed bonelessly against the wall. He vaguely noticed the door opening and someone walking in, but only truly saw anything when Tony appeared in his vision, he appeared to be asking if Peter was ok, but it sounded like he was underwater and Peter couldn't make it out. He focused on Tony's eyes instead, they were filled with worry and concern and for some reason that brought Peter peace. He would be safe as long as Tony was here.

"You ok?" Tony said and Peter breathed out in relief. Finally, a clear noise. It was a nice change from the muffled noises which had been all he could hear since he started feeling odd.

"Hmmm." Peter said, unable to form proper words while his stomach was still doing summersaults.

"I've cleared everyone else out, do you know what happened?" Tony asked, the worry that had been in his eyes shining through his tone.

"No." Peter mumbled before his mind cleared just enough for him to remember it. The drink. The drink which tasted if green. He had been feeling fine before it and had started feeling ill afterwards. It made the most sense. "I th'nk 't wa' t'e d'ink." 

Tony looked confused. He just sat there squinting for a moment before his brain managed to translate the words. "Wait, what drink?" Everything about Tony screamed confusion, from his tone to his eyes, but he also seemed angry? Angry at Peter? No. He was angry at himself for leaving Peter. Peter breathed out in relief. He didn't want Tony to be angry at him.

"Som'ne g've me a dr'nk." Peter explained, feeling another wave of nausea creeping up on him.

"And you accepted it! Stranger danger Peter!" Tony said loudly in shock, wiping a hand down his face in the ultimate display of exasperation.

"I th'ught he w's on' of y'ur f'ie'ds." Peter mumbled, trying to argue his side of things. He thought that If Tony knew him, then he must be safe to take a drink off. And anyway, it was just one of the drinks from the room. Unless the man out something in it, laced it with something, then it wouldn't just be a drink from the bar but still.

"That…. Stranger danger Peter." Tony repeated quietly, his facial expression only being described by 'done'. He just looked so done.

Peter just rolled his eyes, his stomach still complaining at every movement. 

"Do you remember who gave you the drink?" Tony questioned

"Wearing a suit. Looking slightly mad." Peter explained, squinting slightly as he tried to remember my more details. He hadn't really paid that much attention, it was just one more crazy genius to add to the list.

"That doesn't narrow it down at all. I'll ask FRIDAY if she can find anything on the security cameras." Tony said, "because if it's giving you this reaction, what would it do to someone without spider powers?"

Peter froze. He hadn't thought about that. He was here puking his guts out, but if he didn't have spider powers? He would probably be dead.

"Come on, you done puking?" Tony asked and once Peter nodded grabbed him under his arms pulling him to his feet. "Let's get you to bed."

The walk to Peter's room was slow, due to Peter's unsteady steps, but they made it eventually and as soon as they were inside, he collapsed into his bed.

"Get some rest, I'm going to see if I can find who gave you the drink." Tony said gently as he walked out the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next time Peter woke up, he no longer felt like he was going to puke his guts out. To make things even better Tony was there, sitting in the chair in the corner of his room.

"Hey Pete, you feeling better?" He asked, standing up and walking over to Peter's bed.

"Yes actually." Peter said with a smile.

"Well the good news is, we've caught your drink lacer." Tony said. Peter just sat there. He could tell there was going to be bad news coming soon. "The bad news is that he was trying to poison you. Obviously, it didn't work thanks to your spider powers, but he tried."

Peter nodded. He knew something like this would happen one day. Apparently today was that day.

"Luckily I do have spider powers." He said, his voice slightly rough from sleep.

"Yep, we'll have to upgrade security at these parties. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Peter quickly shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. It was his. No one else's."

Tony clearly didn't believe him, but he nodded anyway and pulled him in for a tight hug.

Peter could feel sleep trying to pull his back down and he allowed it. Tony was here. He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!!  
Have an amazing day/night!!


End file.
